Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tie-down assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle tie-down assembly including an indicator moving with a clamping member to indicate engaged and disengaged positions of the clamping member.
Background Information
An accessory track system is commonly used in a vehicle to easily install and remove accessories. One conventional accessory track system includes a track that is engaged by a tie-down assembly. A clamping member of the tie-down assembly is movable between a position in which the tie-down assembly is secured to the track and a position in which the tie-down assembly is removable from the track. However, a user cannot easily determine the position of the clamping member. The user must manually determine whether the clamping member is in the position secured to the accessory track or in the position enabling the tie-down assembly to be removed from the accessory track.